Mar
Mar is a historical figure mentioned in Jak II and Jak 3. He is the legendary founder of Haven City, ancient enemy of the Hora-Quan and ally of the Precursors. He was chosen to protect the planet by the Precursors and helped build many relics and structures seen throughout both Jak II and Jak 3, including the Shield Wall and eco grid. He is the founder of the ruling dynasty in Haven City, the House of Mar, with the family crest and Precursor artifact known as the Seal of Mar. He disappeared before he could use his weapon powered by the Precursor Stone against Metal Kor and the Metal Head race. He was believed to be buried in the Tomb of Mar along with the last Precursor Stone. There were several statues inspired by his figure that were placed near and around Haven City. One could deduce his possible appearance based on these ancient statues. Artifacts and legacy Mar established the House of Mar as the ruling dynasty in Haven City. Amongst other things named in his honor, he had the Statue of Mar, Seal of Mar, Tomb of Mar, Armor of Mar, and Mar's gun. He also had a distant descendant named after him who would later go on to go by the name of Jak. In Jak 3, Jak obtains a set of Precursor metal armor said to be worn by Mar himself in his battles for the planet. Whether there are more pieces waiting to be found is uncertain, but there are four parts obtainable during the course of the game. Statues Various statues in the likeness of Mar could be found throughout Haven City during Jak II. There was a valuable one which was stolen from a Haven City museum by Krew, who lost it in the Haven sewers during a severe rainstorm while smuggling it. There were also statues which appeared to resemble Mar placed at the entrance to the Mar Memorial Stadium, as well as in the Tomb of Mar and No Man's Canyon. The Tomb of Mar contained various medium-sized statues as well as a massive, structural oracle which resembled him and contained the Precursor Stone. Haven sewers The first statue that Jak encountered was the one that Krew had stolen from the museum. It depicted Mar placing his left leg and a large staff upon a small ledge. This statue was considered particularly valuable because the staff contained the ruby key artifact. However, Krew later heard say that at the center of Mar's chest was the Heart of Mar artifact, which would increase its worth. Krew said that while he was smuggling it, a heavy rain storm hit Haven City and flooded the sewers, during which he lost five of his men, but indicated that the statue was a greater loss. Krew later sent Jak on a mission to drain the sewers and retrieve the ruby key, and later to escort a bomb squad down to the statue to blow it up and retrieve the Heart of Mar. Before the statue was destroyed by Krew's men, it depicted Mar wearing an odd, horned helmet, a large cape, forelimb armor and shoulder plates. Mar Memorial Stadium At the Mar Memorial Stadium, there were six statues placed along the top and bottom of the stairwell leading up to the portico of the stadium. They were all uniform, with an erect pose and both hands placed at the hilt of a downward-facing sword. They wore a full garb and were armored with shoulder plates and decorative helmets. No Man's Canyon No Man's Canyon at Mountain Temple had three statues which may have resembled Mar. The fact that he constructed the Light Tower, Gear machine, and Shard machine would imply that the statues are his, though they may have also been meant simply to resemble guards of the sacred area. There was one statue located at the entrance to the main area, and two placed on either side of the Gear machine. These statues were somewhat similar to those found at the entrance to the Mar Memorial, but instead bowed their head and their feet were parallel shoulder-width-apart. They also wore odd thigh guards. Tomb of Mar The Tomb of Mar contained a large number of statues carved into the walls. They probably resembled Mar, as it was his tomb. They came in four different varieties, each with varying armor. In the main chamber of the tomb, however, was a massive structural oracle which is where the Precursor Stone lied. It was embedded of the heart of the statue, the head of which, although while acting as a Precursor oracle, instead resembled a massive head of Mar similar to that of the statue found in the sewers. References Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3